RockStar
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: Un nuevo grupo de gran fama, son denominados por sus fans los bombones de moda... ¿Qué será de ellos en su carrera? Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Payne, Itachi & Tobi ··DEJEN REVIEWS·· Capítulo 11
1. Bombones

"Bombones"

¿Quién no había oído hablar de aquel grupo? Creo que nadie. Era los más conocidos en todo el país, en apenas unos días ya eran números uno entre los jóvenes y daban conciertos en los pequeños locales de las ciudades cada fin de semana, nunca repetían local, la gente se movía por todas las ciudades para acudir a escucharlos, un grupo formado por seis chicos de entre diecisiete y veinte años, cada uno de ellos era único y como todas las chicas los calificaban los "bombones" de moda…

El bajista del grupo era un joven de veinte años, de pelo corto rubio-platino, y ojos de un color dorado único, tenía un gran carácter y, al igual que sus compañeros, su habilidad con su instrumento era insuperable; el batería, un joven de unos dieciocho años de cabello largo y rubio, con unos ojos del mismo color que los zafiros, para él su música era puro arte; el teclado, tenía unos diecinueve, el pelo corto de un color rojo intenso y unos ojos de un tono rojo miel, era el "maestro" de deidara y, cómo para él, sus creaciones eran un arte insuperable; el segundo bajista también era parte de la voz del grupo, un joven de veinte años de cabellos cortos y naranjas, y ojos tanto peculiares, orbes de un tono ocre en espiral, era prácticamente el líder del grupo; luego estaba el guitarrista, un joven de veinte años, sus cabellos eran largos y de color azabache en contraste con sus ojos carmesí con tres perlas circundando su pupila, al igual que el de cabellos naranjas, era parte de la voz del grupo; y por último, el cantante, un joven de diecisiete años, de cabellos cortos y negros, ojos también carmesí con un símbolo algo extraño circundando su pupila, era el más vital de los seis y el que los movía a todas partes, su voz daba un cambio radical cuando cantaba a cuando habla de normal.

Si, eran únicos, famosos y no se lo tenían creído, muy a la última en sus conciertos e impresionando a sus fans en cada uno de ellos, siempre sorprendían con algo nuevo y único. Pero que se conociese, ninguno de ellos tenía novia por lo que las fans eran auténticas gatas en celo cuando los veían…


	2. Musa

Musa

Era un grupo poco convencional, pues había ciertas normas del mundillo que se saltaban a la torera, pero quizás fuese precisamente eso lo que los hacía tan únicos. Varias productoras habían asistido a sus conciertos y trataban de hablar con ellos pero era imposible, varias estrategias habían sido seguidas para lograrlo y ninguna había valido la pena y, mientras, ellos disfrutaban tocando en pequeños locales.

Pero había algo en todas sus canciones algo en común, cogiendo pequeños fragmentos se constituía la descripción de una joven musa del grupo, una joven que ninguno conocía excepto el vocalista que entre saltos solía decir que el la veía casi siempre en la estación del metro pero sus compañeros siempre reían y se centraban nuevamente en los ensayos. Sin embargo en una de esas el vocalista les mostró una captura con su móvil a sus compañeros y todos quedaron observando la imagen, realmente parecía ser como la joven que los inspiraba pero había algo en aquella foto que no les acababa de convencer, la joven que ellos describían era pura dinamita tanto en su modo de ser como en su modo de vestir y la que la mostraba la foto era una joven normal y corriente como todas aquellas que gritaban en sus conciertos… Pero su joven vocalista les explicó que en otras ocasiones se la había cruzado y era completamente diferente a la de la imagen y los demás no pudieron más que imaginárselo pero les costaba demasiado creerlo por lo que la misión del vocalista sería conseguir que esa joven acudiese a su próximo concierto y demostrárselo a los demás.


	3. Encontronazo

Encontronazo

El joven vocalista no sabía como iba ha hacer para conseguir que la chica acudiese a uno de sus conciertos, bueno, más bien no sabía como invitarla ha que fuese, además, debía de tener unos dieciocho años o así, por lo cual le daba un poco de vergüenza, y eso que él era el más lanzado de todo el grupo…

Pero sus problemas no terminaban sólo con eso, no, hacía unos días que había dejado de encontrarse a la chica en el metro y eso lo traía de cabeza, pues, ¿dónde podría hallarla?

Buscó por las estaciones de metro en las que paraba la línea en que la había visto siempre pero no encontró rastro de ella. Miró de nuevo la foto en su móvil y pensó dónde podría ir una chica como ella a esa hora pero un golpe produjo que acabase en el suelo de culo con el móvil en el regazo.

Dos jóvenes, uno quizás un año mayor que él y el otro un año menor, lo observaban, el mayor parecía divertido mientras que el menor lo miraba con una mirada gélida, pero notó como otra figura se acuclillaba delante de él - ¿Te encuentras bien? – El vocalista la empujó con rencor tirándola al suelo al tiempo que él se levantaba - ¿¡Acaso no tienes ojos en la cara imbécil!? – Los dos muchachos lo miraron casi con irritación por ello, pero la otra figura no pudo más que levantarse y entregarle el móvil abandonado en el suelo – No hace falta ser un borde de mierda, ¿o es que te crees guay? – Los el que era mayor que él se río ante el comentario a lo cual el vocalista le lanzó una mirada de odio – Déjalo, es un niñato, seguro que es andaba jugando con su móvil última generación – Fue cuando el joven vocalista se fijó más en aquellos individuos, llevaban ropas negras de cuero bastante ceñidas a su cuerpo u alguna pieza en malla de red.

Iba a reprocharle algo al que le había dicho que andaba jugando con su móvil última generación cuando el menor le cortó la palabra - ¿Quieres pelea con nosotros o con ella? – Al decir aquello el vocalista observó al personaje indicado por el chico y se fijó de que contra quien había chocado era una chica, de unos dieciocho, quizás – Dejadlo de una vez, fui yo quien chocó con él por prestar atención a vuestras chorradas – Se giró y le hizo una leve inclinación – Disculpa… - Sin más les hizo una señal a los dos jóvenes y le dieron la espalda entrando en el metro que estaba a punto de salir - ¡Espera! – Aquella reacción quedó colgada en el vacío y ahogada por el sonido del metro al arrancar, sin embargo aún estuvo a tiempo de sacar una nueva foto con él móvil, aquella sé era la "Musa" del grupo…


	4. Invitación Aceptada

Invitación Aceptada

Tobi continuaba con sus intentos de conseguir hablar con la joven para invitarla a uno de los conciertos, pero cuando se la cruzaba solía estar acompañada y a pesar de no ser precisamente un chico vergonzoso le daba un no se qué acercarse a ella para pedirle que fuese.

Llevaba ya casi dos semanas siguiéndola sin llegar a hablar con ella y sus compañeros ya decían que era sólo un cuento suyo a pesar de haber visto la última foto de la joven. Sin embargo en aquella ocasión la había visto sola, podría ir y hablar con ella, pero cuando llegó a dónde la había visto no estaba, la buscó con la mirada y no la vio, observó nuevamente la imagen de la joven que se había puesto como fondo y suspiró, otro día más que pasaría sin haber hablado con ella.

Pensó que quizás debería dejar pasar el asunto, a fin de cuentas, nadie del grupo le creía ya y hablar con ella era misión imposible, pero cuando ya se estaba yendo alguien lo agarró de la camiseta metiéndolo en un callejón y colocándole el antebrazo sobre la yugular presionando ligeramente - ¿¡Por qué me sigues!? – Tobi tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, la tenía frente a sí y no podía hablarle porque le estaba ahogando, por lo que le indicó que le aflojase y ella así lo hizo, pero siguió sujetándolo contra la pared – Quería hablar contigo… - Ella lo miró y lo soltó – Muy bien, adelante, te doy cinco minutos – Tobi respiró profundo y sacó una entrada del bolsillo – Me gustaría que vinieses, es este viernes… Si no tienes nada que hacer, ¿vendrías? – Ella cogió la entrada y leyó – Tercer sótano, ¿eh? Muy bien, iré allí el viernes, cuando acabé el concierto y el local cierre esperaré en el cuarto sótano – Guardó la entrada en uno de los bolsillos del vaquero y salió del callejón dejando a un Tobi que al instante se le iluminó la cara, por fin podría mostrarles a la joven a sus compañeros.


	5. Preparación

Preparación

Tobi no dejaba de decirles a todos que ensayasen, que el concierto tenía que ser un éxito de éxitos, todos lo miraban con cierta incredulidad ante tanta alteración por parte del vocalista, vale que era normal en él, pero en esa ocasión superaba su alteración normal, y no era para menos, pues él era el único que sabía que "ELLA" estaría entre el público y eso lo excitaba, quería conseguir que ella los vitorease que gritase como las demás siendo sus gritos los únicos escuchados por sus sentidos.

Por otro lado ella se encontraba con sus compañeros de siempre tumbada en la hierba uno de ellos apoyado en su regazo y el otro en su hombro comentando sobre si realmente iría al concierto del chico o no. La verdad es que el chaval le resultaba bastante peculiar y la intrigaba lo que se suponía que el quería al invitarla al concierto. Y sus compañeros decían que no fuese, que no debía molestarse con las peticiones estúpidas de un niñato, pero ella continuaba sin decidirse si ir o no, ciertamente los conciertos no la atraían demasiado, mucho menos el mundo de los famosos y demás.

Sin embargo optó por ir… Quizás estuviese entretenido, y pues la entrada iba con consumición gratuita y primera línea, así que no podría estar mal, ¿no?

Él continuaba metiéndoles caña a sus compañeros, haciéndolos empezar a escoger las ropas para esa ocasión y mareándolos basatnte… Lo típico casi en su vocalista…


	6. ¿Entras?

¿Entras?

El gran día había llegado y el grupo estaba dando los últimos ensayos de su actuación, comprobando que todo estuviese perfecto para la noche, todos estaban algo nerviosos, pero esos nervios no eran de originarios suyos, más bien contagiados por el vocalista que no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro muy excitado, y no era para menos, todas las entradas habían sido vendidas lo que significaba que el local estaría a tope.

Miles de chicas se encontraban desde temprana hora haciendo cola en las puertas del local esperando la hora en que el concierto empezaría, de vez en cuando se alzaban gritos emocionados al ver al vocalista salir fuera como buscando a alguien con la mirada, pero poco tardaba en darse la vuelta cerrando la puerta tras él. Para esa ocasión habían conseguido realmente mucho público por lo que temía que la joven no fuese a aparecer o, si lo hacía, no alcanzase a verla entre tanta multitud.

Por fin el local abrió sus puertas recibiendo en su interior gran multitud de jóvenes, las voces hacían ecos en las escaleras que llevaban al piso en que se celebraría el concierto, la expectación era insufrible, la gente no dejaba de observar sus relojes contando cada segundo para el comienzo donde finalmente su grupo aparecería en escena. Sin embargo en los camerinos había una cabeza que no dejaba de asomar buscando con la mirada ante la atento mirada de sus compañeros quienes no podían soportar aguantarlo en semejante estado de excitación pues sólo conseguía ponerlos nerviosos.

Ella observaba la puerta que daba a la sala donde se iba a celebrar el, al parecer, deseado concierto, miró dentro y pudo observar gran multitud gritando y silbando alguno de los temas del grupo, o al menos eso supuso. Observó nuevamente la entrada y de ahí a la entrada, aún dudaba de si entrar o no cuando unos sollozos ahogados llegaron a sus oídos, sentada unas escaleras más abajo una muchacha sollozaba amargamente, por lo que ella le pudo sacar parecía ser que alguien le había robado la cartera donde llevaba su entrada y el dinero para tomar algo por lo que no podía acceder a la sala. La joven observó nuevamente su entrada y sonrió, se acercó a la muchacha depositándole la entrada en el regazo mientras continuaba su camino hacia el cuarto piso, a fin de cuentas ella sólo había ido para averiguar lo que quería aquel joven de ella, para nada le interesaba ese estúpido concierto.


	7. Cita

Cita

Entró con rapidez al cuarto sótano derrapando en su interior, recorriendo con nerviosa mirada cada rincón hasta localizar una silueta en una de las mesas, se acercó despacio pues no estaba muy convencido de que fuese ella, ya que por su silueta no lo parecía.

Ella reaccionó al leve ruido que se había producido, levantó el rostro y observó al muchacho acercarse a ella vacilante – Que yo sepa todavía no muerdo, ¿no chaval? – El joven quedó estático, era ella, realmente era ella; pero estaba diferente a las otras veces que la había visto, una combinación perfecta de ambos aspectos de la chica, su forma delicada reflejada en complementos y peinado, su aspecto dinamita en sus ropas; el vocalista no pudo más que abrir la boca para decirle algo y volver a cerrarla sin hacerlo – Has tardo demasiado tiempo en venir, sea lo que sea lo que quieras de mí dilo rápido – El gesto de ella era de enfado, y él lo comprendía perfectamente – Pues… Me gustaría que vinieses a cenar conmigo y unos amigos como disculpa por llegar tarde, me gustaría que vinieses nuevamente a un concierto del grupo y… que mes des tu número de móvil…

La chica se lo quedó viendo y sin más echó a reír a carcajada limpia – De momento aceptaré ir a cenar contigo y esos amigos tuyos… Lo demás ya se verá, aunque no creo que a los dos chicos con los que me vistes la otra vez les agrade mucho – él abrió muchos los ojos y sonrió, con una sonrisa muy infantil al tiempo que la agarraba de la muñeca y echaba a correr con ella camino al restaurante, definitivamente sus amigos no se esperarían eso…

Durante el trayecto al restaurante Tobi no dejaba de hablarle sobre sus amigos, indicándole nombres y aspectos, edades, gustos… La joven no podía creerse que hubiese aceptado ir a esa cena, al menos esperaba que los amigos de él no fuesen tan hiperactivos porque sino ya podía ir pidiendo varias aspirinas… Sin embargo ella iba memorizando la información y haciéndole alguna que otra pregunta hasta que finalmente alcanzaron el local, un lugar de aspecto tradicionalista por el exterior y algo más moderno en el interior, aunque parecía un entramado de pasillos y bifurcaciones.


	8. “Ella”

"Ella"

Tal y como iban avanzando por los pasillos empezaron a escuchar voces y risas, no era difícil imaginar a quien pertenecían pues el tema de conversación era el joven muchacho. La joven observaba de reojo como su acompañante iba pillando un mayor cabreo a medida que iban escuchando la conversación y a la muchacha no le extrañaba pues al pobre lo estaban dejando un poco mal…

La chica lo observó, la sonrisa no había abandonado su rostro pero si el brillo de sus ojos, no supo porqué pero lo cogió de la mano y entro tirando de él a la estancia, su propio rostro fue cubierto de algo que hacía tiempo dejó abandonado, la falsedad, una sonrisa y aquella expresión tonta que usaba cuando aun iba a la secundaria.

Los chicos de la sala habían posado sus ojos en ella, sin despegarse, como si ella fuese una especie de imán cuya atracción es casi inevitable – ¿Así que vosotros sois sus afamados amigos? Mucho gusto en conoceros – Ella hizo una leve inclinación seguida de una gran sonrisa – Tobi la miró y sonrió como siempre – Es la chica de la que os hablé, al final no pudo entrar al concierto así que la invité a cenar, no os importa, ¿cierto?

Los presentes parecían seguir metidos en un shock, sin embargo alcanzaron a gesticular apenas una afirmación de cabeza lo que dejó algo mosqueada a la chica pues todo aquello empezaba a resultarle bastante extraño.


	9. Sepulcral

Sepulcral

Toda la cena había sido reinada por un silencio sepulcral, ella empezaba a sentirse realmente incómoda no había forma de conseguir q alguno de ellos dijese nada, incluso Tobi estaba callado y eso podía resultar bastante preocupante.

Cansada de esa silencio sepulcral ella se levantó dejando el coste de su parte sobre la mesa no era esa la idea de cena que ella tenía – En fin… Mucho gusto, Tobi… Ahí te dejo el número, llámame para el próximo concierto… Buenas noches – Ni si quiera esperó obtener respuesta, salió de la sala sin más.

Quizás fuese eso lo que reactivó las neuronas de los chicos quienes intercambiaron miradas significativas para luego depositarlas en Tobi quien parecía haber encogido bastante - ¿Visteis como sí existía? – Todos suspiraron, realmente ese chico no tenía remedio, iba a su bola tan tranquilo y ellos en esa ocasión habían quedado bloqueados por su espontaneidad ninguno de ellos esperaba llegar a conocerla, pero todos habían sentido algo por aquella chica, una atracción imposible de describir con la límitada expresión que nos otorgan las palabras…

Tobi por el contrario ignoraba esas miradas, estaba más pendientes de guardarse el número de móvil de ella en su agenda pues si creía bien, iba a haber algún palo por ese papelito…


	10. Ausencia

Ausencia

Más de una vez trataron de localizarla en los lugares que Tobi les había explicado que ella frecuentaba sin poder hallarla, parecía que se hubiese evaporado en el aire, trataron de llamarla y no la localizaron, es más, su número salía como inexistente a pesar de que en alguna ocasión ella había contestado algún sms a Tobi.

Alguna vez les pareció verla, pero cuando la veían más de cerca se percataban de que no era ella. Pero no era que la extraña chica les estuviese dando esquinazo, no, sinceramente ella tenía ganas de volver a cruzarse con ellos, pero ya había acabado el instituto y había empezado a trabajar en un bar para poder sacarse algo de dinero y de ese modo poder asistir a ver el concierto de ese grupo del que tanto hablaba su extrañísimo amigo, del que, al parecer, hablaban todas las chicas, tanto de su edad, más pequeñas o más mayores, parecía que todas estuviesen locas por aquel grupo.

Había métodos más sencillos para poder acudir a verlos, tres llamadas a lo sumo y tendría entradas para verlos, pero no quería hacerlo hasta que fuese oportuno.

Finalmente llegó el afamado concurso anual, todos los años grupos de jóvenes que buscaban alcanzar grandes puestos en el mundo de la música participaban en él esperando que alguna compañía discográfica se fijase en ellos, y ella sabía que si acudía allí sería la formas más fácil de ver al famoso grupo…


	11. Cita Frente a la Estación

Cita Frente a la Estación

Por fin había adquirido la entrada, fue cuando se fijo en uno de los carteles, salían varios chicos y el nombre del grupo en medio, se quedó unos segundos observándolo, aquellos eran idénticos a los chicos que conoció hacia un tiempo y enseguida comprendió, en parte, porqué su extraño amigo quiso que fuese al concierto del grupo.

Miró su móvil por primera vez en bastante tiempo y ojeó uno a uno los mensajes que tenía, todos eran de intentos de llamada de números que no conocía, por lo que optó por guardarlos con un código de número según la llamada más antigua a la más actual y probando a llamar a algunos de ellos, pero con los que probó no consiguió nada, todos comunicaban.

Hizo un último intento y finalmente se lo contestaron – ¿Si? – La voz que respondió era de un chico que podría tener su edad - Disculpe, ¿es el dueño del móvil? Es que tengo registro de llamadas desde este número – Si soy yo, oye, te importa si nos vemos frente a la estación en un par de horas, tengo que volver al trabajo - ¿Eh? No, no me importa, te espero en el puesto de helados de la puerta – Ok, gracias – Antes de que pudiese decir una sola palabra más el chico ya le había cortado la llamada, ella se quedó unos segundos mirando el móvil – Dos horas… ni si quiera sé quién narices es… Temari, quedar con un tío no es lo tuyo… - Miró de nuevo la hora y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo, tenía tiempo para tomarse un helado grande mientras lo esperaba

Eran ya más de aquellas dos horas de espera y el chico parecía no aparecer y ella ya se había ventilado media tarrina de helado de Scratachella, realmente podría haberse entretenido de cualquier manera, iban seis chicos que había mandado a paseo, prácticamente no le quedaba ya helado cuando el octavo chico se le acercó, y ella ni siquiera se digno a mirarle - ¿Estás sola? – Ella siguió un poco a la suyo – No, he quedado con alguien – Él se sentó frente a ella – Siento el retraso entonces, me llamó Deidara y tú eres… - Ella levantó la vista y lo miró, era uno de los amigos de Tobi, así que era él… - Temari – Observó lo que quedaba de helado - ¿Quieres un poco? Aún queda – Él la vio meterse otra cuchara en la boca – Claro, es mi favorito – Se levantó un poco de la silla y acercó su rostro al de ella lamiendo un poco de helado que ella tenía en la comisura de los labios.

Ella lo miró pícara – También el mío – Aprovechando que él aún no se había retirado acerco sus labios a los de él juntándolos, invadiéndole y dejando que el helado acabase de derretirse mientras jugaba con la lengua de él, cuando se separaron él sonrió – Me alegro de oírlo Temari…


End file.
